


Sweets

by Incognito4713



Series: Gifts [1]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, mild jealousy, speculations, valentines day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-16 04:59:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18087905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Incognito4713/pseuds/Incognito4713
Summary: It's Valentines Day in Central City Command and everyone has only one mission: Deliver the sweet goods and be sneaky about it!





	Sweets

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Stockholmsyndrom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stockholmsyndrom/gifts).



> Betaed by waddiwasiwitch
> 
> My personal headcannon is that Roy is of Xingese heritage, which will be mildly alluded to in his customs. Please enjoy!

Every year the men of Central Headquarters transformed from war hardened soldiers to giggling teenagers a few days before the 14th of February.  
For one because that was the day of the annual winter farewell ball but also they were all looking forward and betting on who would get the most chocolate and from whom.  
Of course, the frat laws did not allow for soldiers of the same jurisdiction to have any relations with each other but that did not keep anonymous boxes of self made chocolate to appear on various desks and in lockers everywhere.  
Most men gave up on the betting pools of who would get the most chocolate though, because ever since his transfer to Central City a few years ago Roy Mustang was the unchallenged champion and that got him a lot of glares and ill wishes from his peers and superior officers alike.  
Not that the men of Central Headquarters were bad to look at according to the female officers but something about that exotic look of the Colonel had most women and some men swooning over him and turning their heads when he walked by. 

But it were not just the men who got sweets on valentines. Each year there was a high stack of confectionary on First Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye's desk as well. And on a few other female officers too.  
The only one to ever give Riza chocolates openly on Valentines was Alphonse Elric and he did so every year and each year that he grew older and matured the more the friendly smiles and open hearted compliments for his bravery turned to sour looks. Because he was the only one besides his brother that the Hawk's Eye actually took the sweets from with a smile and a thank you.  
And the men got sick of that.  
Long gone was the time they saw him as a cute innocent child now that he had his body back and turned out to be the good looking gentleman his nature always made everyone believe he was.  
But now he was a young man. And that meant competition for the rare smile from the blonde Lieutenant.But neither of the Elrics cared very much about that. They just wanted to do something nice for the woman who had been a big part of their lives and continued to do so even now, that they left the military and she had no reason to do so anymore besides genuine affection and friendship. 

Every year there was a box of white chocolate walnut pralines waiting for Second Lieutenant Maria Ross on her desk with two white roses and a single red one. And each year there would be no card and no indication of who put them there but she knew. She had always know.  
And each year there would be a single, absolute perfect, handmade truffle praline waiting for one Sergeant Denny Brosh on his desk in the morning. He would make coffee, like he always did, for himself and his Lieutenant and he would eat the praline with it, smiling brightly. He knew what amount of work and dedication went into making that one single ball of sweet delight and he appreciated it wholeheartedly.  
They would not need to talk or say anything, because they always knew. 

Jean Havoc had hated that his superior officer had always stolen his potential dates from him or even the opportunity to go on a date.  
It always ended the same way anyway: The chief would ask her out, go on a date with her and never call her again. And when he tried his luck they would tell him that he is scum for working with such a bastard. But this year he was looking forward to Valentine's Day like he hadn’t in a long time. Because this year he did not care about how much chocolate he would get, because he had made arrangements for his own delivery to his love interest.

He never understood why the Colonel bothered so much, everyone in the office knew that he was in love with his First Lieutenant. Even if they never said it or acted accordingly.  
It was so obvious in the little things when you saw them together. And they all saw them everyday working together like a well oiled machine. No one got to be this good at reading each other across the room unless they knew each other very long and very intimately.  
They all knew who the three red roses on her desk were from each year for her birthday, a day they thought must be an anniversary of some kind and on the 14th of march. A day Falman explained was called white day in Xing and the opposite of valentine's there. On valentines the women and girls would make chocolate for their friends and lovers, just like they did in Amestris, and on white day the guys would do something for the gifters.  
But never have they ever seen something that looked like Hawkeye might have gifted it to the Colonel on his desk or saw him getting something from her throughout the day. There were other days each year where flowers appeared on her desk, but those where different ones: A single daisy, a white lily with a black ribbon and white callas on two different days.  
The only date they could make some sense of was the Day of the Lily.  
Because a little bit of digging on Falman’s part had them link that day to an incident in the Ishvalan war where the Lieutenant had been severely shot. But why the Colonel would put a black ribbon around the flower was beyond them. Those were usually meant as a sign of grief.

The only thing that was out of the ordinary that day was the fact that the Colonel and the Lieutenant both were present first thing in the morning, when the rest of the team arrived.  
Mustang had already been complaining about a big report he had to hand in soon and he worked on it late into the evening when everyone else was already gone. 

Maybe they all just saw ghosts now because of the big betting pool they had running and everyone wanted to win that money. 

When the phone at his desk rang exactly at 3:30 in the afternoon he already knew who would be at the other end.  
“Colonel Mustang’s office, Second Lieutenant Havocs desk…” He had barely time to say the words before he moved the phone away from his ear, expected to be screamed at.  
But when no screaming came he looked at the reciever and blinked.  
“Hello, Rebecca?”  
“10:28 tonight platform 3” was all he heard before she had hung up already.  
Now this was a little bit strange and it took him a second to figure out what her cryptic message was supposed to mean.  
But once it sank in, his face split into a broad grin and he started whistling happily for the rest of his shift and was even done early enough to get Hawkeye’s approval to leave early.  
He practically ran to a few different stores to buy some things he might need for the rest of the night. Once home he started to prepare dinner and tidy up as fast as he could before he took a quick shower and made his way to the train station. 

There, at the other end of the platform, she was. Her hair flying in the draft of the leaving train as was her dress. She looked absolutely stunning and he felt his mouth going dry as she started to first slowly make her way over to him, a smile on her face despite the awfully long day she must have had. But all of that was forgotten as she practically flew into his arms and kissed him. Before she started yelling at him for being an idiot and how dare he send her flowers and chocolates to her desk and pummeling his chest. He simply pulled closer and hugged her tighter with a laugh.  
How did he ever got so lucky to be loved by this wonderful woman?  
And he made sure that she knew just how much he loved her and was happy to have her that night. And as the dawn broke he hoped he could do so for the rest of their lives.  
Together. 

“How long have you been waiting here?” said a voice from his office doorway.  
“I just finished the last of the report and hoped you would either come back or left me a message where to meet you…” He said without opening his eyes. The headache he had been sporting all day finally faded away and he was very happy about the quiet he finally got, now that everyone was gone. 

All the flowers and scented letters left their toll on him.  
He heard her move towards him and smiled as he felt her next to him. Without so much as a second thought he wrapped his arm around her thigh.  
“You changed…” He said and finally looked up at her to find her in her uniform skirt.  
“I thought you might like it…” Riza always looked stunning in his eyes he always found her the most beautiful thing to have ever graced the surface of the planet but he liked her best like this: With a soft smile on her face and soft eyes, looking at him like he was the only thing that mattered to her in the entire universe. He knew that look and had seen it reflected back at himself whenever he looked into her eyes close enough to see himself.  
The slight blush her cheeks tinted with as he started to move his hand up her thigh and under her skirt made her all the cuter, even though she scolded at him and moved away a second later.  
“You are cruel, ” he said in a pout he knew she acted like she hated but secretly found endearing.  
“If you think so, Sir, ” was her reply before she looked over the paperwork and put it away. Just to sit down on his desk and pull out a box from her bag.  
Now that piqued his interest. She never sat down on his desk unless she was in a mood to be playful and from the looks of it, she was in a very playful mood. 

His suspicious was confirmed when he got a very good glance up her skirt as she placed her foot on his armrest. He loved it when she wore stockings and a garterbelt. He hoped it was the one he got her for Christmas last year.  
“I think it is time that you get your valentines from me, don’t you think so, Sir?” She spoke in a low voice as she opened the box and pulled out a praline, just to put it in her own mouth.  
He felt ashamed of the whine that left his lips as he watched her bite the confect in half and offered him the part that she did not swallow right then.  
As he wanted to reach for it she just quirked her eyebrow in a silent command at him.  
“I am not allowed to use my hands, am I?” He asked a little bit breathless as the realisation hit him.  
“That would be correct, Sir~” She purred at him and moved a little bit more towards him.  
“Do you think you can do that or would you rather have me handcuff you to the chair?” she asked in a serious voice and he knew that this would be a very interesting night as she fed him the slowly melting chocolate piece.  
She looked at the melted dark substance on her fingertips before she gave a small shrug and he watched her wipe them clean on the bare part of her neck in absolute astonishment.  
“You will eat all the chocolate I feed you and you will make sure that there is not going to be any chocolate left on my body before we leave the office.” She leaned forward and had to spread her legs further for that.  
“And you will do so just using your mouth…” His mouth turned dry as he got a good view of the lack of panties under her clothes.  
“Yes, my Queen.” 

 

Fin


End file.
